1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for and a method of cooling of heat generating integrated circuits in computers and other devices, and is presented under priority of invention claimed in the Provisional patent Application US 61/462,208 filed Jan. 31, 2011.
2. Description of the Related Art
The problem of cooling integrated circuits in computers and other devices now became a main factor that restricts progress in the industry. Further increase of the frequency of processors is impossible because of accompanied heat generation leads to a very fast rise of the temperature inside the circuit that destroys it. That is why methods and systems of cooling of the modern integrated circuits are the most actual demand of the industry. Currently there are a lot convective cooling systems on the market; all of them are based on schematics of an attachment of cooled integral chip (for instance—CPU) as it is shown in FIG. 1, and all of them are based on the one side cooling of the integrated circuits of computers.
Present invention provides method and system for both sides cooling of CPUs and other chips of PC that allows doubling, at least, the efficiency of chilling those important elements of PC.